Dance Is My Escape
by XxBraveSoulXx
Summary: It can only take one tragedy that can make a big change in your life. It can effect you and turn you cold. It can make you feel empty and worthless.  Kimiko Tohomiko, an unhappy seventeen year old, goes to Brazil over the summer. How much can one summer change you? Originally sasuhinagal's. I changed the epilogue so check it out! R&R :)
1. Epilogue

_**Hey…changing up the epilogue xD. Hope you don't mind. Not making huge changes, just adding much more detail….enjoy!**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (though it'd be pretty cool if I did :D) or any songs I use. I just own any OCs and the story plot.**_

_**~Normal POV~  
**_

"_This is it," a young Kimiko Tohomiko thought, "Today is the day I finally get to show them who's the best dancer around here."_

The sixteen year old Japanese girl was putting on her ballet slippers. She knew what she had to do. She had a dream and this was the day she was going to fulfill that dream. Kimiko was preforming her first solo. But after that was over, she had a new destiny awaiting her; becoming the most famous dancer in the world. Possibly she could break some world records. But at that moment of time, she was just an ordinary high school student. A brave, kind, and loving person, just like her mother.

The teen tried to move toward the stage, but her feet wouldn't allow it. Kimiko had a new, strange feeling shadow over her. Her knees were clinking together and her hands shook wildly. The feeling was nervousness. Kimiko had never been nervous in the past, so why now on the most important day of her life?

"Are you nervous?" a soft British accent questioned.

Kimiko turned her body toward the stranger and there stood a girl she had never seen before. She had a heart-shaped face with pale, freckled skin. Her golden locks were far past her shoulders. The girl's height compared with her unusual bright azure eyes. She wore a light blue skirt and tank top along with light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. The girl was a bit of a strange sight, but she was pretty, Kimiko had to admit.

"No," Kimiko replied while sticking out her tongue. "And who are you? You shouldn't be backstage. You could get in a LOT of trouble."

The girl let out a loud laugh. "My name is Aqua Anderson. I'm supposed to be singing today."

Kimiko gasped. She had heard much about this girl. She was one of the most well-known singers in her school, the Tokyo School of Arts. Aqua was a foreign exchange student from America. She happened to be one of the smartest people in her school as well, but apparently that was all she was good at: singing and school work.

Aqua shook her head. "I've heard much about you. Kimiko Tohomiko, right?" Kimiko nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Well, people expect a lot from you. Good luck out there. You don't really need it though, you'll be great."

"Thank you," Kimiko beamed in reply.

The Japanese girl took one last look backstage. A red carpet that led to the stage had several mirrors with desks full of makeup supplies on the ends. Girls were being covered in glitter and ran around half-naked to get their costumes ready. It felt like home to her there, regardless of all the craziness that had occurred around her.

Kimiko peered down at herself. She was wearing pink slippers with a pink, glittery heart neckline dress. She wore pink eye shadow, eye loner, pink blush, and pink lipstick. These complimented her features perfectly, or, at least that was what people were telling her. Perhaps it was the excited the others felt for her, or the jealousy that the girls had for getting a solo. Kimiko was one of the youngest people to get one after all.

"Come along," Aqua said.

Kimiko stood there, staring down at her feet. "I-I'm not sure if I can-" Aqua apparently didn't care, for she practically dragged the poor girl onto the stage. Aqua led the ballerinas on stage with a cheeky grn on her face. The stage lights shown so brightly that Kimiko could barely see the people in front of her. The audience clapped loudly as the blonde stepped in front of the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another wonderful performance at Tokyo's School of Arts." Another round of applause occurred and Kimiko gulped. She could see all of the talent agents there. But relief flooded over her as she saw her Papa waving at her in the front row. It was a shame her mother wasn't there. She had gone to help out with her group, simply because she helped people after natural disasters happened.

"…and now, without further ado, I present our dance team, and myself, performing Toxic by the talented Britney Spears!"

The song started out strong with Aqua's smooth voice echoing throughout the walls. Everyone cheered loudly as the song continued on. As the song got closer to the bridge, Kimiko felt more scared then she ever had in her life. Her solo was coming. If she screwed this up, she could ruin her chances at getting into a good dance school. Then, it was time.

Kimiko felt the spotlight move on her as the short Japanese girl stepped in front of the other dancers and started to dance. All eyes were on her, but she made no mistake. Every move she made was flawless, and she grinned as the audience cheered loudly. "_I knew I could do it," _Kimiko thought to herself.

Halfway through her solo, she saw her father answer his phone. She inwardly scowled. _"Why is he picking up the phone now?!" _She saw the look on her father's face change from worried to absolutely horrified. Kimiko didn't know what had happened, but she was going to scream her head off at her father when she got off stage.

Finally, after the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly. The dancers bowed and exited, but Aqua remained on stage, steering the crowd toward her singers' performance.

Kimiko stormed up to her father, who was waiting backstage for her with tears in his eyes. "What is wrong with you, Papa?!" Kimiko exclaimed. All of the people backstage stopped and starred at her. She ignored the stares as she fumed. "I was performing and you just answered your phone! What could be more important than what just happened?!"

"Kimiko," her Papa whispered with tears falling down his face. Kimiko then had a look of worry fill her pretty face. "Kimiko, it's your mother…she passed away in a plane crash."

"….no…"

"Kimiko," her father warned.

"NO!" she screamed. She felt the tears fall down her face, As she wept, she heard her father explaining to all of the people now swarming her that her mother had just died. Kimiko knew it was going to happen someday. She just didn't know it come that day, the day her life was supposed to change for the better.

"I WILL NEVER DANCE AGAIN!" Kimiko swore to herself out loud.

Her teacher, father, and several of the dancers, including Aqua, went to comfort her. But Kimiko knew deep down in her that she could never be happy again, especially when she was dancing. No, she knew she would never dance again. Ever.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Hey, I'm back! I'm gonna explain things better since I didn't do that great last time xP. I'm taking over sasuhina gal's story, dance is an escape. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this honestly, but I loved reading it the first time and want to make it as amazing as the first chapter was. I will also be redoing the first chapter and making them into smaller sections, due to small changes. Thanks to my three lovely viewers Faith Hathaway, Moonheart13 and aiko3koutaforever for your reviews. Your encouragement helped me to continue :)). **_

_**Dance is an escape, not a trap.**_

_**Kimiko's POV**_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Keiko, no! I'm not doing it. I can't go back there." I stomped down the stairs where Keiko, my best friend, and I had been talking. We were at my school, Tokyo School of Arts. I had originally went there for dancing, something I had done since I was about four years old. But after the accident, I switched to art. Art had always been my backup plan if I couldn't dance, so switching wasn't a very big deal. Well, at least to me.

Keiko had been trying to convince me to take dance again. Dance schools from all over the world had been sending representatives to Tokyo to look for early applicants. I had been chosen for several schools until I dropped dance. Keiko attempted to get me back in so I could be considered again for those opportunities.

As we reached my limo, the one I went home in since my dad drove me to school, I turned to Keiko and put my hand up to stop her from talking.

"Keiko, no matter what you say, I'm not going back. Ever again." Keiko tried protesting, but I put my foot down. "Look, I just can't do it. I'm not ready for this." I stepped in the car, and closed the door right in her face. I felt bad about yelling at her, but if I tried dancing or even heard music, I could into an episode. Before the accident, I used to love to dance. But then I cringed at even thinking about it.

My mother, she used to volunteer for rescue missions after natural disasters would occur. One night, during a dance recital, my dad got a call from the group she had gone with. Being in the front row, both me and my father, I saw my dad's expression change from delight to absolute horror. And later, I knew what had happened. I ran off the stage and never looked back. I never finished my solo or danced to my favorite song. It was supposed to be a good night for me. But then, I couldn't even think about it.

Ever since then, when I heard music or tried to dance, I went into an episode where I thought that mom actually was lost somewhere. That's why I dropped music and dance. The art department was far from both, thankfully. The school was paying for therapy, but it wasn't really helping.

We finally got home after what felt like ages. Well, home as in my mansion. You see, my dad owned a video game company, and it was one of the most popular in Japan. I played his games nonstop, which was why we're a pretty rich family. I went upstairs to my room and went over to my IPod stand. I couldn't even comprehend listening to music. I did my homework and, when I was done, one of the maids explained it was time for dinner. With a sigh, I shakily got up. I remembered dinners with mother. We were so happy back then. We would listen to music, talk, and just be a family. I went to the dining room and sat in the seat across from my father, where our chief Iruka laid out dinner.

"So, Kimiko, how was school?" father asked me.

"Fine. I was assigned a new project."

"What is it this time?"

"We have to create something with paint that changed our life. And don't worry, I'm not painting you know what." My dad was not only a great game designer, but also a good physiatrist. It was a part time job for him.

"So what are you going to paint?"

"I'm not sure yet," I replied with a shrug. "I mean, I could do the day I met Keiko." Keiko was one of the best dancers in the class. She was bullied for her unique style of dance, so I became her only friend. That was why she wanted me to stay. But I couldn't , I could never go back there. Then, my father turned the T.V on for the news.

"In other news, a giant earthquake hit China, destroying more than half of Hong Kong. This tragedy took place last night. The Japanese government is bringing back the survivors from both Brazil and Ty Lee High where the earthquake was hit the hardest. Many have been traumatized and are asking for volunteers to come help the children who no longer have a home. They are going to live in the Rio De Janeiro Orphanage and hopefully sort things out. We will all pray for those who have died."

"Are we going to volunteer?" I questioned.

"I don't think so," my father replied with a sigh. "But you should go. It would be good for you to get out. Help people and sort out their lives."

"But father-"

"No butts," father replied. "You are going. If you wish, you may invite Keiko. Who knows, you might find yourself there."

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. Hot tears flooded from my face as I plopped down onto my bed "Why do I have to go?" I asked. "I can't take it." I fell under my covers and cried myself to sleep, hoping and praying that my life could finally turn around.


	3. Chapter 2 The Trip

_**I'm an idiot and forgot to put the disclaimer in technically the first chapter –facepalms- I'll put it in this one and fix the mistake later.**_

_**~Discalaimer~ I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (though it'd be pretty cool if I did :D) or any songs I use. I just own any OCs and the story plot.**_

_**~Kimiko's POV~**_

It was bright and early. My eyes could barely open. I got out of bed and stared outside my window. The sunrise was in the sky, and I loved it. Sunrise was my favorite time of day. Pink, yellow, and orange graced the sky. I smiled for a moment. My mind flashed to a better time, a time when things weren't so bad, and the reason why I enjoy watching the sun return to the sky.

"_Mommy! Why do we have to go outside so early in the morning?" I envisioned the five year old me asking my mother. _

_We were driving in our blue car to a secret spot Mom didn't want me to know about. I was buckled up in my seat, as was my mother, but I really wasn't having it. I read my book, played with my dolly, ate all of my goldfish, and didn't take a nap that day. Of course I was going to be a little cranky. _

"_Because silly, you can't have a picnic without being outside," my mother giggled, "and besides, your father promised me he'd meet us here at sunrise. It's the only time of day he isn't busy nowadays." _

"_But I'm tirrreedd," I whined. _

"_We're almost there sweetie," Mommy assured me. "I think you're going to like this surprise. It's very important to me and Papa."_

"_What's so special there, Mommy?" I asked._

"_Well," she smiled, "it's where Daddy and I had our first date…and our first kiss."_

"Ewww! Kissing! Mommy, didn't Daddy give you cooties?" I was grossed out, but I thought it was cute that we were going to such a great place. But Mom laughed at me, which caused my face to flush in embarrassment.

"_No, he didn't," Mommy told me. "Otherwise I would've given them to YOU. And I would never do that to a perfect angel." _

_I giggled happily at her statement. My mother always called me her angel; the light of her world. It always made me feel like a princess. "Oh! We're here!"_

_When my mom opened up the car, unbuckled me, and put me back down, my eyes widened. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. There was a huge green hill covered with flowers colored blue, pink, purple, and yellow. On top of it was a tree, and I could see my father placing the picnic table on top of the blanket he had spread out. Butterflies surrounded the area. I gasped and my mother smiled lightly. _

_I practically ran up that hill, my mother following close behind. I giggled as I heard her yell behind me, "Last one up there is a rotten egg!" _

_I picked up my speed, and I had one. I tackled Papa and hugged him tightly. He laughed as he saw my mom panting loudly. "I need to start running again," she said with a sigh as she plopped down on the blanket. Papa laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her. I sat in the middle of Papa and Mom and sighed happily. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" I asked._

"Yes Kimi-Cub?" Papa questioned.

"_I love you."_

"And we love you, Kimiko," Mom smiled as she hugged me and Papa.

I didn't want to remember those things. I didn't want to remember the pain and heartache I had gone through in seventeen years. But even still, I did have to think of those memories sometimes. If I didn't I was afraid of not remembering her laugh, her smile, her smell, even what she looked like.

I sighed sadly and walked into my bathroom. I got ready as quickly as I could. That day I wore our school uniform, a short blue skirt with a white shirt and tie, and black slip-ons to match. The morning at school went quickly, as it always had. I knew Keiko was probably mad at me. Regardless, I went outside to sit at the tree we always sit at.

I sat under the tree far from the rest of the school. I bit into my calzone when Keiko came, dropped her bag and shoes next to me. She sat down on the other side of me and we sat in a bit of an awkward silence. I handed her a piece of my calzone and she ate it quietly.

"So, who's apologizing first?" I sighed.

"I did it last time," Keiko replied, "you do it."

"Sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Sorry I brought up an old subject. I just miss you."

"I miss you too Keiko," I replied sadly.

"I saw the news last night," Keiko said suddenly. "Is your dad gonna help out?"

"He wants me to do it," I said shakily. "I don't want to, but he thinks it'll help out my "social problems". I'm okay with how things are right now. I don't need anyone else, but you and Papa."

"Look, Brazil is known for music right?" Keiko said. I nodded my head in agreement. "It'll help, won't it? Maybe you'll even be able to dance again! Please? For me?"

Keiko had been my best friend since I got to this school and was with me since the accident and when I went through my first episode. How could I say no to her?

"Okay," I sighed. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. Because I couldn't stand listening to music, I always left my phone off or on vibrate. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kimiko, it's me," a low, familiar voice replied.

"Hi Papa. What's the latest updates?"

"I signed you up for helping out," he explained. "You'll be working from three to five daily except for Saturdays and Sundays, and be living in Brazil for the rest of the summer. Do you accept?"

"Come on Kimi," Keiko whispered, "face your fear."

"We're doing it," I said. "When do we start?"

"Soon. Very soon." Papa replied into the phone. I could almost see the smile on his face. "I already got your plane tickets. And school is over today, so no need to worry about it. ," he said. "If you wish, Keiko could come with y-"

"Oh thank you Papa!" I squealed into the phone. "I love you. And please be safe."

"I promise with all my heart, Kimi-cub."

"Bye Papa."

"Goodbye Kimiko."

"I'm going?!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Of course!" I said with a smile. "I can't go anywhere without my best friend."

The rest of the day finished quickly, and when I got home, I started packing my bags. The maids tried to help me several times, but I didn't let them. I was uncomfortable with them looking at my underwear. I packed a bunch of clothes, hair accessories, and makeup. I knew I had to bring my phone, IPad, laptop, speakers, camera, and my IPod. I couldn't really live without my phone, and Keiko always borrowed my IPod.

Papa, Keiko, and I were standing at the Toyko International Airport waiting for our private jet to be ready. People were running around the airport in a frenzy. Due to recent events, people were most likely panicking about the earthquake. I couldn't blame them, in all honesty. I couldn't stand having my loved ones die in a way like that. Then again, my mom was killed in a plane crash. Anything bad could happen to anyone.

"Remember when your dad was going to take your first business trip?" Keiko asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between the three of us. "You know, when we hid in my mom's car and planned to stay there till your dad got tired and left?"

I smiled at the memory. We were around eight years old; a year and half after we met. "Well anyway, I was cleaning out my car, and you'll never guess what I found." My face showed obvious confusion, so I simply shrugged. She handed me a pink bag with a panda bear on it.

I gasped loudly. "Oh my god is this-"

"Yep, that's the bag you brought. I remembered when you left it and it wasn't until yesterday that I found it. It's a sign, Kimi. We have to go. I found your old CD player, but Ruku took it." Ah, Ruku. Keiko's annoying brother. He was like my own little brother, since I had known him since he was born. "Brazil will be the answer to your prayers."

My best friend and I hugged tightly. I looked to Papa, who had a worried look on his face. Before he could give me a speech, I hugged him like I was never going to let him go. "I'll be okay Papa," I said, feeling tears creep upon my face. My father hugged me back, and when we released each other, he had a few words to say to me.

"Brazil has a regular schedule. After their classes, they have their own session. The director says that they like doing what calms them. There are after class activities that you two have to teach, and you serve food. That's what I was told by the director."

Papa whispered something in Keiko's ear that I couldn't hear. I raised an eyebrow at them after they had finished speaking, but Keiko just shrugged. Then I saw our pink plane…it was so cute! Keiko and I hopped on as quickly as we could. I felt a little sick to my stomach.

'_My mother died on one of these,' I grimaced. 'I hope the same doesn't happen to me.'_

We decided it would be best to have some popcorn and soda, and Keiko popped in a movie. We both fell asleep, but even in my dreams, I had this uneasiness filling me. Something big was going to happen to us very quickly, and I could hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 3 Raimundo

_**I'm almost positive that the rest of the chapters are going to be in the normal point of view. If you guys want me to change it back to Kimiko or a different characters' point of view, just let me know in your review. Also I'd really appreciate some advice so please review **__**. And you finally get to see Raimundo! But no Kimiko in this chapter xP. I'll give you the official ages at the end of the chapter, because all of the characters will be introduced by the end of the chapter. Sorry for my babbling, on with the story!**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (though it'd be pretty cool if I did :D) or any songs I use. I just own any OCs and the story plot.**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

The big, brown, brick building was filled with orphaned children. The rectangular building's outside was one of the only things in Rio de Janeiro still standing. Outside of the brown house was a small play ground with very young children who had lost their parents, played quietly pretending that everything's okay. The air outside was hot, but the air inside was cool.

The inside of the building consisted of three parts: The Girls' Dorms, the Boys' Dorms, and the center. They all were taught in the middle section by men and women, and none of them were separated then. However, in between there was a gymnasium where all of the students would go from three to four where they practiced the abilities they were given.

Raimundo moved swiftly and beautifully to the beat, the other dancers followed in his footsteps. They had been practicing for their guests' arrival. Dance was the only thing that could push Raimundo's pain away. His entire family except his little sister Lilly perished in the terrible earthquake. It had happened about a week ago, but he remembered seeing the pangs and looks on their faces as they were crushed.

Raimundo shook his head. _'Concentrate stupid,' he thought bitterly to himself. _

Dance was his only escape. It spread to him and other students, including Lilly, who was pulling herself away from everyone. More people were arriving, people such as volunteers and others who had survived the terrible natural disaster. Unfortunately, pretty much all of the survivors were children. Many people came together, however, to get these children an education.

Suddenly, the singers stopped singing and fell over. The dancers were confused and they all toppled on top of each other.

"So much for dancing," Raimundo murmured while running a sweaty hand through his hair.

All of the dancers inwardly agreed that they deserved a break. After all, HE wasn't paying them any attention at the moment anyway.

Now they all were basically living in a dorm. Students went to school from nine to three. They ate breakfast at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at six and snacked whenever they wanted. After school, there was learning the arts from three to four. There were arts such as drawing, dancing, singing, writing and other special talents. Then afterwards, the children ranging from preschool to seniors in high school, got free time, not to mention weekends were off.

Dancing and singing were put together because the technical school had a low budget due to the obvious earthquake. But there weren't many singers there; just a teacher and about ten others, which was low compared to other numbers. But there was only one singer who outshined the rest. A blonde woman around the age of nineteen was the teacher who mostly sang with an outstanding voice. Apparently, she taught several advanced science and math classes as well, even though she was about two years older than the Brazilian teen. Raimundo didn't know her name, unfortunately, due to her being on the other side.

When put together at school, the student body is fine. No fights broke out, and everyone got along swimmingly. But when it came to the arts, there were two main sections. One called the Xiaolin and one called the Heylin. Raimundo worked on the Heylin side while the blonde girl worked on the Xiaolin. In order to gain more members on the Xiaolin and Heylin Side, they had to perform some kind of performance that the person was interested in the newly arrivals first day, which was usually song or dance. Then, the person would choose what side they were on.

Raimundo seemed to pay attention to three people who stuck out in his mind on the Xiaolin Side; the blonde teacher, the small boy with the large yellow head, and the goth kid with crazy red hair.

The small boy's name was Omi. The only reason why he knew that was that he always announced that he was the greatest in everything he did. It annoyed the Brazilian in all honesty. However, he admitted only to himself that the kid was pretty talented. He had come from China to help out the earthquake survivors. Because he was orphaned and lived at a temple, he was helping the younger children go through what he did; living without parents. The little boy helped Lilly with her problems, so he watched the little boy very carefully.

The next person was the red head that appeared to be around the age of twenty. He didn't know his name either, but he was apparently extremely good at robotics. Raimundo had seen robots roaming the halls with the same logo on it, so he assumed those were his projects. The kid was a little crazy, sure, but he was definitely someone to watch. He looked like a goofy kid, always making the Xiaolin laugh. This kid was from China too, but he was born in America. His family had moved there because they owned a huge company, Spicer Co. And besides, he was best friends to the person he was the most interested in.

The blonde seemed nice but the Brazilian could tell she had a very ungraceful and nerdy personality, regardless of her talented voice and mind. Raimundo kept his eye on the girl ever since she arrived. She had come from America with a British accent. She was very talented when it came to playing the guitar, singing, and school subjects. But she couldn't really do anything else. Raimundo thought they'd be fast friends. But due to the arguing between her and his dance teacher and singing instructor, Raimundo couldn't even dare bothering to go and speak with her.

"Raimundo? What are you doing?" a voice questioned.

The sun-kissed teen turned around to see his dance teacher, Chase Young. Raimundo was a bit envious of the man, admittedly. He had girls crawling all over him, begging for him to give them attention. Raimundo always heard the Heylin girls whispering about how hot he was with his perfect hair, perfect smile, and perfect body. It made Raimundo want to throw up. But Chase's personality was pretty distant and cold. He only wanted to see the Xiaolin side crumble.

"Sorry, Chase, I was just taking a break," Raimundo sighed. "We all were. The singers got distracted again." The Heylin had even less singers than the Xiaolin, which was saying something. That fact nearly killed Chase, especially their singing instructor, every time someone complained.

Their singing instructor, Wuya, was always a witch. She yelled at the singers when they did something wrong, and she never allowed breaks, which is why the singers always were exhausted. Her bright green eyes, right red hair, tan skin, and great body always intimated basically everyone. Wuya seemed to want to take down the Xiaolin Side more than Chase, but she also had eyes on his dance teacher as well, which made Raimundo, again, want to puke. Chase was a lot younger than Wuya was after all.

Chase sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Several giggles came from behind him, and Raimundo rolled his green eyes. "What was it this time?" the dance instructor questioned.

"My guess is that they're tired," Raimundo frowned. "We only have, like, three singers. Why not ask the Xiaolin to come over and-"

"Never suggest that again," Chase scowled. "They're the enemy."

"It's just preforming," Raimundo shrugged. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"What the big deal is, young Raimundo, is that we need to overcome and finally prove to the Xiaolin just what a powerful enemy we are," Wuya replied, coming from behind Chase. She began rubbing Chase's shoulders, and he proceeded to smack them off of himself. "If we win this competition, and the two new girls, we'll have more dancers than the Xiaolin. But if they win them, we'll have an even amount." Wuya's eye actually began to twitch, which scared Raimundo immensely. "Now get back to work, we have much practicing to do for tomorrow's act."

"Yes, ma'am," Raimundo murmured.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XS

The dancers and singers had finally come up with an act, and all of them were pretty proud of their choice. _**(A/N you won't find out until two chapters from now…when you're finished reading I'll explain why) **_Afterwards, they had dinner and free time, which Raimundo promised his little sister that he would hang out with her all day today. And after a long day of having fun with his little sibling,Raimundo and Lilly were in the girls' cabin. Boys and girls were allowed in the opposite cabin at nine to nine fifteen if they had a younger sibling. Raimundo loved Lilly with all of his heart, and was glad to see that he could tuck her in and read her a quick bedtime story every night just like that used to.

Rumors about the two new girls had spread like a wild fire. Apparently, they were from Tokyo, Japan's finest art academy. One of them was a dancer, with bubblegum pink hair and brown eyes. She was rumored to be here with her best friend, Kimiko (no physical description), who once was a dancer herself, but a tragic accident happened and now she turned from a very talented dancer to an artist.

"Rai-Rai, I heard that the girl who's coming tomorrow is allergic to music," the little girl said. "Is that true?"

"I'm not sure, Lilly, we'll just have to find out when we see her tomorrow," Raimundo frowned.

"But Rai-Rai, I wanna see her today," she whined, "and I'm not going to bed until I do."

"That's okay," Raimundo smirked. "You can stay up all night. Let me just read you this story, okay?"

"Fine," she puffed.

Ten minutes later, Lilly was passed out in her bed. Raimundo snickered quietly before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Lilly," Raimundo whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Raimundo kissed Lilly one more time before he left her small bedroom. It was nice that she didn't have a roommate. Otherwise, the girl probably wouldn't let him stay an extra five minutes. And Raimundo treasured every second he had with his little sister. Raimundo walked to the boys' dorm in silence. All of the lights were off, and he could barely see his hand in front of his face. But as the Brazilian walked through the halls, and finally made it to his dorm. He sighed as he struggled to get his keys out of his pockets. Then, the door opened up.

Raimundo smiled nervously at the blonde cowboy. "You're late again, Rai," Clay glared.

"I'm sorry C-"

"No, buts, just get your butt in here," Clay growled.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Then, out of nowhere, the two started to laugh as they entered their room.

"That was hilarious," Raimundo laughed.

"And to think that people actually believe that we hate each other," Clay snickered.

The two had been best Heylin friends ever since Clay had arrived at the orphanage. Yes, it had only been a week, but their relationship bloomed like a rose so quickly that people thought they had known each other for years. And between the two of them, their room looked like a tornado ran through it. Papers were scattered across the floor, their desk was covered in books, and clothes lied helplessly on the ground. But they were so used to it, that it didn't really repulse them.

"Anyway, Rai, we gotta head for bed," Clay smiled. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

"Tell me about it," Raimundo agreed. "Two new chicks that could be Heylin? This could be our big break."

Obviously, Raimundo was kidding. But as the two friends said goodnight and went to sleep, Raimundo couldn't help thinking that maybe these two could change his life forever. Or maybe they could become worst enemies.

_**That's it! I also wanted all of your opinions. Should Kimiko dorm with Lilly or Aqua? Not Keiko…I've got plans for her ; ). And also, next chapter will focus on Aqua, Jack, and Omi. Then the chapter after that is Kimiko. R&R please!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Tomorrow's The Day

_**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded, I've been super busy. I'll be better I swear! No worries, I would never give this up. Anyways, I rewrote the epilogue…so you might wanna check ta out ^^. And I kind of figured I'd put Lilly and Kimiko together…I was just trying to figure something out…but I got a plan so no worries : ). And from now on, every chapter will have at least one song. I wish I could use the actual lyrics so I can describe things better…unfortunately fanfiction doesn't allow it….oh well. Just google every song and try to imagine them dancing and singing whatever song it is. This chapter takes place the same exact day…just showing more of the other characters.**_

_**I'm very thankful for all of your reviews. So thanks Prodigy-14, Moonheart13 (again xD), aiko3koutaforever (again xD) and Yumi for reviewing. And thanks for all the favorites and follows, I seriously appreciate it!**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (though it'd be pretty cool if I did :D) or any songs I use. I just own any OCs and the story plot.**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

A pale hand ran through blonde hair. The young woman sat cross legged on a bench separated from the others. A sigh escaped the owner's lips. _'What are we going to do for tomorrow?' _she thought.

"Yo Aqua!" a voice called. Aqua's head snapped up abruptly.

Jack Spicer was certainly a sight one had to get used to. His spiky, flaming hair was certainly unusual. But not as unusual as his matching set of crimson eyes. The man also had extremely pale skin, one of the "perks" for being born an albino. Jack wore all black, skinny jeans, t-shirt, and converse.

Both of them had many things in common: they were both geniuses, very stubborn, and always never gave up. The two had been inseparable childhood best friends since they were five years old. After all, Jack's parents were Aqua's godparents.

He walked right in front of her with a large smirk on his face. He threw the folder he held on her lap. "I've got the goods," Jack said.

"What do you mean, Jackie?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Just look at it," Jack replied. "And don't call me Jackie."

"I'll do what I want JACKIE," she smiled devilishly.

Aqua focused her azure orbs on the blue folder in front of her. She opened it carefully, and she gasped. It was the files on each and every one of the Heylin members.

"Where did you-"

"Let's just say I went through a LOT to get those," he frowned.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Jack shrugged. "Now would you please give me the dirt on the most popular ones?"

Aqua sighed once more as she searched for the person she hated most, the person who, whenever she saw the woman, she wanted to vomit all over her annoying face.

"Wuya Chen," Aqua growled while clenching her jaw. "Age…damn." Jack snickered at the comment with her before the young woman continued. "Job: teaches first grade math and science….pfft. After School Activities: Singing/performing for the Heylin. Physical Description…blah blah blah….oh! This looks promising."

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

She held up the paper and smirked. It showed her secret crush, her fears, and everything personal. "Wait a second….how the hell did they know this?" Aqua questioned.

"Probably filled it out on her application," Jack snorted.

"Okay, biggest fear: Spiders. Secret Crush:…Chase Young."

Jack laughed out loud. He laughed so loud that the rest of Aqua's students were staring at him. "All girls here love him."

"That's an exaggeration," Aqua said while rolling her eyes.

"No it isn't," one of her singers said with wide eyes. "Chase Young is probably the hottest guy here."

"Thank you, Stephanie," Aqua glared. Stephanie laughed nervously and walked away.

"See," Jack pointed.

"I don't," Aqua frowned. "Sure you don't," Jack smirked. "Cause you wouldn't want to see his-" he batted his eyes like a girl, "abs

and perfection."

Aqua rolled her eyes once more and smacked him. "Come now, we have much work to accomplish."

"You mean YOU have much work to accomplish," Jack replied. "I'm not in your singing thing. I'm the team captain of the robotics club."

'_As if I could ever forget,' _Aqua thought to herself.

Jack always bragged about his smarts. Sure, Aqua was very intelligent when it came to school subjects. But every time she even attempted to make a robot, it would explode in her face. Literally. And Jack was always a genius. His robots are state of the art robots; nothing cheap nor terrible.

"It's not only singing, Jack," Aqua sighed. "It is the performing arts. And if we do not defeat the Heylin side this weekend, we're going to lose the two new recruits: Keiko and Kimiko."

"Okay," Jack smiled, "good luck with your practice. Make sure you kick their butts."

"I promise," Aqua grins cheekily.

Aqua cleared her throat and clapped to get her students' attention. All eyes focused on her and she frowned unhappily as she noticed one person's missing appearance.

"He's late again."

Several groans erupted throughout the room. Their dance teacher, Roy Bean, was late once more. The man was cruel and ugly, just like his name. His yellow teeth were always shown, due to the fact he yelled constantly. Roy's appearance was just overall ugly, and far too horrid to explain.

"We can't keep working like this," one of the dancers complained. "It's hard enough already that we have to compete against Chase and Wuya. What are we going to do?" All of the dancers AND singers started moaning and complaining about their condition. Aqua's face turned as bright as a tomato as she heard the words, "We're going to lose!"

"That's why we have to beat them tomorrow," Aqua snapped loudly. All of the Xiaolins' eyes turned toward her. The usually calm young woman sighed and recomposed herself. "One of them is a fantastic dancer. She's afraid of dancing because of her past, but I think we can get her to reconsider."

"Afraid to dance?" one of the youngest, Omi, piped up. "Why is she afraid to dance?"

The little boy was an amazing dancer. He was basically good at everything, but he had a pretty big head. Literally. His noggin was one of the biggest heads the Xiaolin kids had ever seen. But of course, no one made fun of his big shiny head and shortness….well at least not always.

"….it's complicated," Aqua sighed in response. "And anyway, we have to focus on the task at hand! We must defeat the Heylin…and quickly."

"But what are we going to do for practice?" another singer questioned in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked that," Aqua smirked.

Loud music blared throughout the gymnasium. All of the students, even some of the Heylin, turned to watch the girl sing. As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone immediately knew the words. Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. The words sounded perfect to everyone's ears, and the dancer even started free styling on their own. The other singers joined in at the chorus. The choreography matched the song perfectly; including them clutching their heads at _stop this beat is killing me. _ And once the song finished with a last powerful note, the Xiaolin cheered wildly and hugged the British teen.

"That was fantastic; all of you," Aqua grinned. "Let's knock 'em dead!"

They all cheered wildly once more. Then the dinner bell rang, and they all groaned. They ran quickly to the tables, along with their friends, and everyone chatted about the competition tomorrow.

Aqua and Jack sat down at a separate table. It was usually just the two of them alone, because they felt the need to just be alone. They preferred each other's company rather than be more social with other people. The two friends spoke about the usual nerdy things, until Wuya pranced right in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Oh boy," Jack whispered, mostly to himself.

"Hello Aqua, ready to lose tomorrow?" the Heylin witch sneered.

"Um, I'm quite sure you've got that messed up, hag," Aqua glared. "It is you and your team that will lose. Now if you'll excuse us, we shall return to our eating." Jack felt the sweat falling down at his face.

"I say when I leave, not you," Wuya said darkly.

"Is that a challenge?" Aqua questioned as she stood up and stared down at the witch.

"Come on, Aqua," Jack said as he tugged on her sleeve. She looked at him with emotionless dark eyes. "She isn't worth our time."

Aqua turned back to Wuya and stared at her face for another moment. She felt the stares of everyone on her, and her face began to heat up in embarrassment. But she turned back toward Jack with a friendly smile on her face, but her eyes still remained empty. "Come along, Jack," Aqua smiled. "We should just go outdoors and eat today."

The redhead nodded nervously as he and his very angry best friend walked toward the door. Jack turned back once more to see the shook on Wuya's face. Jack stuck his tongue out at her before exiting the place.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXS

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Jack questioned.

After eating their lunch, the pair decided to go outside on the swing set for a little while. It always calmed their nerves when they were stressed out about something, especially since in the evenings you could watch the sunset. And it was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. After all, they only really could see each other during dinner.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked. "I'm perfectly fine. See!" She placed a very large, forced smile on her face. The ugly expression made Jack cringe slightly.

"No, you're not," Jack frowned. "I know it's Wuya again. I can kick her ass if you want me to."

"First of all, I'm quite positive that you cannot kick anyone's ass," Aqua replied. The look that spread across Jack's face almost made her laugh. Almost. "Secondly, it's rather strange how well you know me."

"Well duh!" Jack replied obnoxiously. "I've known you for how long now?"

Aqua stuck out her tongue before she continued. "It isn't just the red hagbag," she sighed. "It's everyone. This school is for kids with no homes, yet we all feel the need to just…compete like crazy here?"

"Well," Jack said, "I think it's because they all need to keep their minds focused on something other than their lives right now. Just think about it, all of them have no relatives left. And if they do, they're usually dying or going crazy." Aqua frowned, but Jack continued, "Just trust me, Aqua. These kids need this."

"If you say so," she replied.

"It's getting late," Jack noted. The moon was now high in the sky. The view was breathtaking, but due to all of the destroyed homes and the faint sound of people screaming, neither of them really cared. "We should go to bed. We have a really big day tomorrow."

"Alright," the British woman replied.

Jack walked the fellow nerd back to her room, and they parted ways. Aqua noticed her room was uncharacteristically messy. The blonde was very neat and organized, but unfortunately had been very busy thinking of what to do the next day. But since she had planned it days ago, she had been busy teaching the kids what to do for their routine. She got into bed and made herself comfortable.

"Tomorrow's going to be one hell of day," she said. Her azure eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.


End file.
